


Learing To Fly [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't see why I should follow the crowd, the magpie said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learing To Fly [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning To Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/423613) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Fleur Rochard has also made a [podfic of this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/437724).
> 
> I recorded this some time ago, actually right after the fic was posted, but just never got around to editing or posting. So just a few years later, I've finally managed those parts.
> 
> Author's note:  
>  **WARNING:** This story includes (fantastical) self-harm in a variety of ways including eating issues; if that sounds triggery to you give it a miss!

  
Length: 00:43:24  
Download: [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Learning%20To%20Fly.mp3) (right click and save as)


End file.
